Le sort
by lupa78
Summary: Et si un sort qui tourne mal pouvait faire avancer les chose?


Bon et bien je vous ai écrit un nouveau OS ^^

j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bien sur OUAT ne m'appartient pas

et Bonne lecture ^^

Cela faisait trois mois que Belle avait rompu mais Gold avait seulement arrêté ses tentatives pour la reconquérir depuis une semaine. C'est pourquoi, pour fêter ça, Red avait invité la libraire chez elle pour une petite soirée entre filles avec au programme films, pop corn, glace et surtout beaucoup de rigolade.

Lorsque Belle arriva, elle trouva Ruby en train de jouer sur son ordinateur à un quelconque jeu. Elle mit son jeu sur pause et se retourna vers son invité.

« Hey Belle ! Tu peux t'installer et faire comme chez toi. Enfin tu as l'habitude maintenant » lui dit en souriant la louve.

« Oui, tu as bientôt fini de jouer ? »

« Euh … je finis mon niveau et j'arrive. Tu peux tout préparer si tu veux en attendant, je devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps »

« D'accord »

« Je te laisse même choisir le film dans mon immense bonté » rigola Ruby.

Elle remit son jeu en marche et fut tout de suite captivée par son écran.

De son côté, Belle s'affairait à tout préparer. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude, à chaque soirée, c'était comme ça ! Ruby était tout le temps sur son jeu et elle allait devoir forcer pour l'en retirer comme tout le temps. Quelle gameuse, cette louve ! C'était incroyable ! Un moment, c'était Zelda qui était d'ailleurs son jeu préféré, on se demande pourquoi quand on sait que dans Twilight Princess, Link se transforme en loup … bref. De toute manière, Red jouait à tout, de Mario à Call of Duty.

Et dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Si on lui avait dit alors qu'elle était encore avec son père au château qu'elle tomberait amoureuse d'une femme louve accro aux jeux vidéo, elle aurait bien ri et après elle aurait demandé ce qu'étaient les jeux vidéo.

C'est dans ses pensées qu'elle finit de tout préparer et quand elle se tourna vers son amie, ce qu'elle vit la fit bien rire. Celle-ci était en train de combattre dieu seul sait quelle créature comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle lâchait des petits cris de surprise lorsque qu'un ennemi apparaissait subitement lui donnant un coup et poussait des … en fait, il n'était même pas possible de déterminer quel était le bruit qu'elle faisait quand elle gagnait, c'était une sorte de mix entre un aboiement et un cri de joie.

« Bon la gameuse tu as fini ? »

Ruby sursauta et se retourna vers elle, surprise. Quand elle remit les yeux sur l'écran, son personnage s'était fait tuer et bien comme il le fallait.

« Oh non Belle ! tu m'as fait perdre ! »

« Game over Darling ! Maintenant tu peux arrêter » dit Belle en éclatant de rire.

« pfff » Ruby éteignit son ordinateur pour rejoindre son amie.

« très éloquent! Bon tu arrêtes de bouder maintenant ? Qu'on puisse se regarder ce film ? »

Red lui tira la langue et se mit à la chatouiller les faisant tomber sur le canapé. Après un combat acharné qui avait eu pour acteur de nombreux cousins, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent au sol côte à côte avec le souffle court.

« J'ai gagné ! » s'exclama difficilement la louve.

« Quoi ? C'est FAUX ! Dois-je te rappeler qui était en dessous ? »

« Oui j'étais en dessous et alors ? C'était une technique ! »

« Ah oui ? Et une technique pour quoi ? »

« Pour t'admirer ... »

Ruby se releva subitement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. De son côté, Belle était toute rouge.

« Je... Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... c'est sortir tout seul ! »

Red ne comprenait pas et tournait en rond dans le salon.

« C'est pas grave Ruby … je veux dire je suis flattée que tu penses ça de moi »

« Non mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je veux dire, je voulais pas te répondre ça ! »

« Oh … heu... donc pourquoi tu l'as dit alors ? »

« Parce que je le pense, tu es magnifique ! Ton nom te va comme un gant ... » la louve plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche. Affolée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Belle quant à elle était un peu, voire totalement, perdue. Elle toqua à la porte par laquelle Ruby était passée quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Heu … Ruby ça va ? »

« Non, non, non ça va pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » on pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle était totalement perdue, les événements s'étaient enchaînés trop vite ….

« Je te dis des choses que je pense mais que je n'aurais jamais dit …. » Belle devina que la serveuse devait encore s'être couverte la bouche. Elle allait parler quand Ruby reprit « Non mais c'est pas possible qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée ! Tu veux pas sortir de la salle de bain ? »

« Si... » « ***** de ***** ! je crois savoir ce qu'il y a ! » la porte de salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement faisant sursauter Belle.

« Ok … et qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Maintenant elle était intriguée.

« Un sort ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a un sort dessous ça ! » La libraire pouvait clairement voir que Ruby fulminait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Je dis tout ce que je pense ! Dès que tu me poses une question je suis comme obligée de répondre par la vérité ! »

« Parce que d'habitude, tu me mens ? »

« Non c'est pas ça... rooh... si je te pose une question gênante, tu crois que tu voudrais répondre la vérité tout de suite comme ça ? »

« Oui »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec Gold ? »

« Oui » Belle se mit ses mains sur sa bouche en vitesse.

« Eurk ! Je ne veux pas cette image dans ma tête. Ah je sens que je vais être malade ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me poser cette question ! »

« Tu vas me dire que normalement tu m'aurais répondu comme ça ? »

« Non... »

« Tu m'aurais répondu comment ? »

« Je t'aurais pas répondu, j'aurais changé de sujet ! »

« Ah ah ! Tu vois ! »

« C'est chiant ce truc ! »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard … chacune voulait cacher quelque chose à l'autre et à cause de ce sort, leur secret risquait d'être compromis.

Belle fut la première à reprendre la parole.

« Qui a pu nous jeter le sort alors ? »

« Gold bien sûr ! Qui d'autre !? »

« Il n'est pas le seul à faire de la magie et en plus je ne vois pas ce que ça lui apporterait de faire ça. Il y gagnerait rien. »

« Peut être toi ? »

« Non il ne peut plus m'avoir »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ... » Affolée Belle mit sa main devant sa bouche en jetant un regard noir à Ruby.

« Ne pense même pas poser cette question …. » la menaça la libraire.

« Oh que si ! C'est qui ? »

« ... » Belle avait directement couvert sa bouche et lui avait lancé un regard meurtrier avant même la fin de la question de Ruby qui, elle, regardait son amie avec amusement.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel la louve attendit patiemment que Belle lui réponde en vain. Celle-ci gardait ses mains fortement appuyées sur ses lèvres leur interdisant par la même occasion de bouger et donc d'émettre le moindre son.

Après quelques minutes la serveuse dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'aurait pas réponse à son interrogation.

« Bon ce n'est pas grave on en parlera une autre fois. Tu penses que ça peut être qui alors ? »

Belle dégagea sa bouche prudemment, alerte, au cas où sa bouche viendrait à la trahir.

« Je … ne vois que Regina, mais je vois pas pourquoi elle ferait ça »

« Ouais peut être une autre de ces vengeances ? »

« Je ne sais pas, elle s'était calmé ces derniers temps »

« Allons la voir, au moins on sera fixées. Si ce n'est pas elle alors il ne restera plus que Gold »

« Ouais allons-y »

Elles prirent leur manteau et sortirent dans la nuit pour se diriger vers la maison du maire.

Aucun d'elles ne parla durant le voyage. En route elles avaient pu entendre des disputes à travers les fenêtres ce qui leur faisait penser que le sort ne les avait pas touchées qu'elles mais toute la ville. Ce fut dans le silence qu'elles arrivèrent devant chez Regina.

Elles toquèrent. Du bruit retentit derrière la porte les informant qu'on allait bientôt leur ouvrir. Elles furent accueillies par une mairesse qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

« Que me vaut cette visite ? » leur demanda-t-elle hautainement.

« C'est vous qui avez jeté ce sort ? » interrogea directement Ruby. « foutu sort ! »

L'ancienne Evil Queen parut surprise avant, bien sûr, de se reprendre.

« Non ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien j'ai des affaires à régler »

Elle commença à refermer la porte quand Belle la bloqua.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui ça peut être ? »

« Si »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez très bien entendu Miss »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Moi. » Une voix avait retenti de derrière Régina, la coupant par la même occasion.

« Emma ? C'est toi ? » s'exclama surprise Ruby.

« Oui »

La sauveuse venait d'apparaître au côté de la mairesse.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais poser une question à Regina et qu'elle me réponde honnêtement mais il semblerait que le sort ait fonctionné plus fortement que je ne le pensais »

« La magie vient toujours avec un prix Miss Swan, c'est totalement irresponsable d'avoir lancé un sort pour ça »

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que ça tourne comme ça... »

« Emma... » commença la louve « dis-moi que tu sais comment annuler ce sort !? »

« Il ne peut pas être annulé ... »

« Quoi ? »

« Il dure 3h et ne peut être annulé, il faut attendre qu'il s'en aille de lui-même »

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! c'était quoi ta question si importante pour qu'elle mérite ça ? »

« Je voulais savoir si Regina avait des sentiments pour moi... » Emma cacha sa bouche avec ses mains subitement.

« ... »

Tout le monde était choqué et ne semblait plus pouvoir parler. Emma regardait avec appréhension la réaction de l'ancienne Evil Queen qui s'était figée tandis que Red et Belle restaient juste bouche bée.

« Regina as-tu des sentiments pour moi ? »

« Oui …. » La mairesse haleta de surprise à ses propres paroles.

« C'est vrai ? » questionna une nouvelle fois Emma les yeux pétillants.

« Oui... De toute manière c'est pas comme si je pouvais mentir. Et vous Miss Swan ? Que ressentez-vous ? »

« Je suis amoureuse de toi bien sûr ! »

La scène qui se jouait devant les yeux de la gameuse et de la libraire les laissaient sans voix. La situation avait totalement dérapé devant leurs yeux. Voilà que maintenant la sauveuse et Regina s'avouait leur amour. C'était juste incroyable. Toutes deux se regardèrent choquées. Elles l'avaient pas vu venir celle-là !

De l'autre côté de la porte, les deux autres jeunes femmes continuaient de se parler et Regina ne semblait pas aimer la situation.

« Je vous déteste Miss Swan ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non... Arg mais c'est pas possible ! Je... » la mairesse fut coupée par une paire de lèvres se posant sur les siennes.

Alors que leur baiser se prolongeait, elles furent tirées de leur étreinte par un « hum hum » de Belle.

Reprenant contenance, la maîtresse de maison se tourna vers elle.

« Que faites-vous encore ici ? Vous avez eu vos réponses oui ? »

« On …. il reste une question... »

« Qui est ? »

Belle regarda Emma

« Tu as jeté le sort à quelle heure? »

« Je sais pas trop, il devait être vers 20h30 »

« D'accord, on va y aller maintenant ... »

« Attendez ! Attendez ! » Regina venait de parler. « Ne perdons pas une occasion de nous amuser un peu... Que faisiez-vous ensemble ? »

« On était juste en train de se faire une soirée entre filles... »

« Ah oui ? Avec juste vous deux ? »

« Oui ... »

« Ruby aviez-vous invité d'autres personnes ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je voulais être seule avec Belle » Ruby lança un regard noir à l'ancienne Evil Queen qui prenait du plaisir à son petit jeu.

« Et vous Belle, cela ne vous avez pas dérangé d'être seule avec elle ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Comme c'est mignon ! Pourqu... »

« Chut vous ! Et viens, Belle on rentre. » intervint Ruby en prenant Belle par la main l'emmenant loin de Regina qui les regardait partir.

« Dommage … ça devenait intéressant » elle se tourna vers Emma en fermant derrière elle la porte de sa maison.

Sur le chemin du retour, Red n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de la libraire à qui cela ne déplaisait absolument pas. Ce fut seulement de retour dans l'appartement que leurs mains se séparèrent.

Il était 22h30 et leur restait encore 1h à attendre avant de retrouver le contrôle sur leur parole.

C'est pourquoi Ruby décida de jouer à vérité ou vérité.

Ainsi elles purent apprendre qu'un jour Belle avait embrassé une paysanne, s'était prise une violente cuite dans un bar, qu'après avoir vu les films Narnia avec Ruby, elle avait regardé en rentrant chez elle si, dans son armoire, il n'y avait pas un passage pour y aller et que lorsqu'elle était Lacey, elle avait appris à jouer de la guitare. Concernant Red, Belle apprit que celle-ci avait déjà embrassé Snow lors de l'une soirée entre filles de l'année dernière, qu'elle avait une peur féroce des papillons et qu'un jour à cause de ça alors qu'elle était sous forme de loup elle s'était pris un arbre en pleine face avant de tomber dans une mare de boue.

Et alors qu'elles rigolaient, Belle s'arrêta promptement pour se lever du canapé d'un seul coup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Belle ? »

« J'aimerais te poser une question ... »

« Vas-y... » Ruby était intriguée par le ton sérieux de son amie.

« Est-ce que ... » La libraire semblait hésiter.

« Oui mais encore... »

« Est-ce que si je te proposais un rendez-vous tu accepterais ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je veux dire … un vrai rendez-vous... » précisa Belle en baissant la tête.

« Ça reste toujours oui Belle »

Ruby s'approcha de son amie et lui releva la tête. En la regardant dans les yeux, elle lui posa à son tour une question.

« Puis-je t'embrasser maintenant ? »

« Je n'attends que ça... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Red pour combler la distance qui les séparait et l'embrasser doucement. Belle répondit avec amour au baiser.

Elles durent se séparer par manque d'air.

« Alors c'était moi la personne ? » la questionna Ruby.

« Oui... dès que je t'ai vu ça a été toi. »

Elles se ré embrassèrent durant de longues minutes. De tout manière elles avaient toute la nuit pour elles mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'était qu'il était déjà minuit passé …

* * *

voilà voilà ^^


End file.
